New Europe
New Europe Overview(This Page is Under Construction) Founded on the ideals of freedom and reform, New Europe is the result of a split between the conventionalists and reformist. Located in central Europe in Frankish lands, New Europe was established by revolutionary political scientists and writers who felt that their current governments were to close minded to change. The national flag symbolises the country's diverse ethinic and religious backgrounds as well as its above average freedom policies. The government employs a strong military force and keeps it ever expanding. History In New Europe's Early days, the government was unstable and the nation weak. Immigrants seeking assylum and displaced peoples made up the majority of the population. The revolutionaries and idealists who had worked to establish the country found they had almost none of the support promised to them by their former allies and as a result the country remained a third world nation. The government began a slow process of industrialization which produced the strong aluminum mines and bottling factories it still maintains today. After a long period of growth both in the private and public secotrs, New Europe was accepted into the Order of the Imperial Nations, a move which began New Europe's venture into the global economy and political spectrum. When the great war broke out, The OIN was alligned with the CoaLUEtion, and thus New Europe fought against the New Pacific Order. Protests agaisnt the war and the OIN were soon common, and a pro-New Polar Order movement became popular in the late and post war times. In the country's next election, the populace voted in the pro-NpO parties, and New Europe soon changed its alligences to the NpO. Society and Economy New Europeans enjoy some of the greatest freedoms in the region. All forms of freedom of expression are legal, and encouraged. The government rarely intrudes in private economic affairs, only intervening to impose laws for monopoly control, workers' safety and minimum wage. Since New Europe has socialist tendancies on the political spectrum, taxes are high and are mainly used for welfare and public works projects (such as infrastructure), as well as maintaining a strong military. The New European economy is strong and growing fast. Since the country's founding, New Europe economic stength has grown tremendously, driven mainly by the ideal that a powerful economy will carry the nation. The country is home to numerous aluminium mines and an unusually high number of drinkable fresh water srpings. New European ports are among the largest in the region, able to support more shipping traffic than its neighbors, and as a result New Europe enjoys a large variety of tradeable resources and materials. New Europe's industiral sector is also one of the fastest growing in the region. Five times the region's normal factories have been built, and because of key resources New Europe is able to build new infrastructure andd vehicles much faster and cheaper than previously imagined possible. Military Just like New Europe's economy, its military has also seen increases and strong growths since the nation's beginnings. Before The Great War, New Europe's military had only seen combat with rouge nations over border and trade disputes. These wars only lasted a few days each and had no major consequences. However, at the start of The Great War, New Europe began to remilitarize. The nation's industrial sector began to produce record numbers of weapons, tanks, and missiles, and scientists began researching more and more technological developments in case New Europe was attacked. When the OIN entered the war against the NPO, New Europe invaded Foxatopia, and won a stellar victory over the nation with massive troop and tank rushes in the early hours of hostilities. Foxatopia offered complete and unconditional surrender to the New European Forces. After the battles against the forces of Foxatopia, New Europe's military was once again deployed to fight against a new NPO member,Chimirol. Weeks of brutal combat ensued. Losses were heavy on both sides, but Chimirol was always fighting an uphill battle, as it was fighting New Europe as well as three other countries at the same time. New European forces continued their attacks, and destroyed much of the Chimirol army. By the end of the campaign against Chimirol, it had been reduced to half of its pre-war stength. New Europe declared itself victorious, and returned home while other allies left minimal occupying forces. After the Great War, New Europe joined the NpO. Category:Nations